


Love was Made for Me and You

by csiwholocked33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiwholocked33/pseuds/csiwholocked33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d just like to take a quick poll here…” Alex shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing.<br/>“Is there anyone on this entire bloody set who hasn’t—in any form of media—seen me naked?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L is for...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmspringrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmspringrain/gifts).



> 1\. this is for warmspringrain/delightinpetrichor, who has been exceptionally sweet to me on tumblr and made many of my sad days a shade brighter. :)  
> 2\. I’m not even really sure what I’m playing at with the little narrator voice returning at the end of every chapter, or if I like it or hate it, so please bear with me on that front. Also, this has not been beta’ed and has admittedly been “in the works” literally since March.  
> 3\. All chapter titles as well as the overall work title are taken from the adorably iconic Nat King Cole song “L-O-V-E.” If you don’t know it… well clearly you’re missing out on one of the best-known fluffy-love songs in history, and you really should remedy that immediately. On the other side of it, I claim every responsibility for those of you who have the song stuck in their heads the entire time they’re reading this fic. ;)  
> 4\. I have serious issues writing fics of any length, not to mention putting out any single completed piece in a reasonable period of time. I am happy to say that with this story I have broken through the first of those barriers… and very well I may never deal with the second.

It was a bright, watery morning in Cardiff, and the current cast of Doctor Who was gathered inside a cavernous warehouse in preparation of a good long week of filming on the final episode of series 5. Everything was going swimmingly so far, according to the little voice inside Steven Moffat’s head. He’d called role and set the crews to their duties, and it was shaping up to be a lovely day for shooting his trademark tear-jerker scenes. Little did he know, that particular Tuesday morning was not going equally well for a certain curly-haired actress who was presently lingering in a darkened corner of the set, looking intensely at the glowing screen of her phone.

All day, every time Alex had wandered over to a new group of crew members in hopes of striking up some friendly banter, they went quiet and scattered just seconds after she was within earshot. She’d been able to pass it off as sheer coincidence until the third time it happened, just after lunch. She locked her phone and dropped it into her roomy leather satchel. Her lush curls bounced as she walked towards a clump of laughing crew members. This time as the makeup girls scrambled to various corners of the warehouse at her approach, she was able to catch the arm of one pale young man who she knew was fairly new to the hair department.

“What’re you all whispering about?” she asked him with a brilliant, undeniable grin, her hand brushing familiarly down his arm.

“Oh… just. Um… nothing at all, Ms. Kingston, just you know, the… the weather and things,” he spoke shakily, with a terrified gleam in his dark eyes.

“Oh darling, please, call me Alex!” His face lit up at that. “Now please, love, do tell me why everyone’s been running from me all morning?”

Faced with a prettily begging Alex Kingston, the timid young man did just what anyone would do; he caved.

“Okay, alright… um, there was, er, last night… last night on the telly, BBC one was showing a movie, and then BBC two had showed another one the week before, and there was a third one on somewhere too on Wednesday, and… and…” the boy looked so uncomfortable that she found herself taking his hand in hers.

“What, sweetheart?” now that her maternal instinct had kicked in, Alex was far more concerned about having made the poor young man this nervous than about whatever they’d all been trading secrets about anyway, but she held his gaze intently to let him know she was still listening.

“Well… we were… it was… last night was Croupier, and the others were I believe Essex Boys and Moll Flanders, and when we realized how many of us had watched all three we just, well… we’ve just been talking at length about what a smashing figure you have.” He smiled weakly.

“Oh. Er… thank you darling, but I don’t look the way I did 15 years ago,” she laughed.

The boy grinned, seemingly overcome by a stroke of boldness now that the truth was out. “Well, not that I really have any authority to comment, and though I… well, I ‘play for the other team,’ if you will… I certainly think you look just fabulous as you are.” He pointedly looked her up and down, winked cheekily, and scurried away, leaving Alex open-mouthed.

She stood there paralyzed for a moment. _Have lots more of them seen all my risqué films? Have they really, all this morning, been discussing my body, my acting… my sex scenes? God, what if they have little get-togethers at each others’ flats just to watch them and make fun of me?_ The thought of it all made Alex cringe. Despite her seemingly confident, forward demeanor, Alex Kingston was rather insecure about her appearance now that she was pushing 50. _What if my co-stars’ve watched them all too? Worse yet, what if they’ve seen how I looked then and laughed at what I look like now, all these years later? What if Matt…NO._ No. She wouldn’t let her mind go there.

It had taken her until the filming of their third episode of Who together to admit to herself that she had a massive crush on her on-screen love interest, but she was determined to never let him or anyone else in on that particular revelation. It’s not like it would’ve worked out anyway; he’d never want an old, overemotional has-been like her, and no matter how much they flirted, she knew it was just Matt being his sweet, friendly self and encouraging chemistry between their characters.

With a sigh and a few deep breaths, she pushed all the nervous thoughts of Matt and everyone else from her head. She would just ignore their silly chatter, assuming it died down fast, she decided. Plastering a falsely confident smile on her lovely face, Alex began walking over towards the girls who were to give her the costume she’d be wearing in the upcoming scenes.

As she walked casually towards the costume department’s corner, a few more clusters of people whispered and glanced over as she passed. A short-haired young woman standing on a ladder adjusting some light fixtures peered as innocently as she could down over Alex as she walked by, and while her cottony blouse was by no means obscene, it did give the girl a decent view of her famous cleavage. She also noted more than one member of the crew give her a good once-over. With a sigh she sped up her steps. When she clipped by another man fixing something on the TARDIS set, he made no attempt to hide the fact that he was intently watching her legging-clad hips as they swayed with each step. _Alright already, enough is enough!_

Alex stormed over to where Steven was munching on some sort of strange exotic fruit and took the microphone from where it lay on the table in front of him. When he glanced up and saw the fire in her eyes, he just blinked, folded his arms together calmly and decided to let her carry on with whatever this was, as it seemed quite deliciously dramatic.

She proceeded to climb up on top of the card table set out for the writers and directors, still holding the microphone. Once she had steadied herself atop the table and was sure the mic was turned on, she tapped it loudly to get everyone’s attention. The set fell quiet and after a few seconds of hushed whispers, most of the crew had turned towards Alex with mixed expressions of bemusement and horror.

“Hello, all,” she said sweetly, but the underlying sharpness in her words translated all the same.

“I’d just like to take a quick poll here…” Alex shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing.

“Is there anyone on this entire bloody set who hasn’t—in _any_ form of media—seen me naked?”

If the silence had been tense before, now it was positively electric.

“Go on, please! Raise your sodding hands if you have honestly never seen one of my many _many_ nude scenes!”

After a good second of everyone questioning how serious she was, finally a hand went up near the back. Alex scanned the crowd, searching for the other raised arms. It took her a very awkward twenty seconds or so to come to the realization that there were no others; it was just the one. _Everyone else on this sodding set?!?! Honestly?_ It took a good deal of her always limited restraint to not to scream aloud.

She was putting her head in her hands, formulating a little speech to laugh this all off and put everyone back at ease by pretending it didn’t bother her a bit when she heard a torrent of laughter from the cluster of camera men near the far back wall of the warehouse. They seemed to have hoisted someone up over their heads crowd-surf-style, and were evidently carrying whoever the poor bloke was all the way to the front of the still hushed groups of makeup girls, lighting techs and glassy-eyed extras. Alex was still putting together the fact that he must’ve been that one lone hand when she realized who it was.

His face blushing so furiously he could’ve masqueraded as a tomato, Matt Smith was stumbling down from the arms of five or six camera guys to trip to the ground mere feet from the table she stood atop. The poor man looked like he might lose his lunch. She could hear Steven snickering behind her.

“Back to work, everyone! We’re losing precious timey-wimey time, loves!” she said brightly, suddenly remembering the mic she still had gripped in her warm little hand. She gracefully dismounted the table, pressed the microphone into a now guffawing Stephan Moffat’s waiting palm, and turned to face her red-cheeked co-star.

Trapped by a circle of snickering crew guys that seemed to appear literally out of the woodwork, Matt just stood there for a moment looking lanky and handsome as ever.

“Er… ‘llo, Alex.” His angular cheekbones were still flushed a pale carnation colour. Alex tried not to stare at them, not to think about running her fingers along them. _God though what magnificent cheekbones._ It was a particularly irritating laugh moments later from one of the surrounding techies that brought her back down to earth.

“Hello, Matt.” She smiled at him coyly. She was not going to be the one to do the talking here.

“Well. Then. So.” As he cleared his throat adorably, he was elbowed by one of the crew boys still crowded behind him. _Oh, no wait; that one’s Darvill!_ Giving her his best cheesy grin, Arthur patted the shoulder he’d just rammed with his bony elbow and retreated into the circle.

“Alright already!” Matt said, obviously flustered. “Hi. Miss Alexandra Kingston. It appears I am the only individual on set today, of either gender, of any age, out of all the idiots we’ve gathered here today to help us be the big celebrities we are, who has not had the privilege of having viewed any of your nude scenes. Ever. Pinky swear.” He even stuck his little finger up in the air, a nervous smile tickling at his lips.

Alex laughed, taking a careful step closer to him and touching his tweed-clad arm. It occurred to her later that day when she was replaying the whole scene in her head that he hadn’t even been in his Doctor costume yet at the time; Matt Smith just happened to be wearing a vintage wool blazer and worn oxford loafers over his skinny jeans and band tee entirely of his own volition.

“Sweetheart, I promise you haven’t missed much,” she said slowly, “but I appreciate your honesty. Glad to know there’s _someone_ around here who likes me for my brains…” she winked at him and immediately regretted it.

“Oh well I wouldn’t go that far, Kingston.” Matt shot her a smile that was positively sinful. By then most of the crowd had dispersed and it was really just the two of them and Steven still standing there. Although, the Moff looked to be so deeply involved in whatever he was scribbling down in the margins of his script that he wouldn’t have heard a fire alarm had one gone off just then.

“Ah!” She playfully swatted his shoulder. Matt made an exaggerated wounded face, and she took him by the arm. They walked off together giggling in the direction of Kazza and Arthur and the refreshments table.

Steven let the maniacal grin he’d been holding in paint his face, admiring the neat little notes he’d taken on exactly what the pair had said. _This’ll make for some quite brilliant fanfiction,_ he thought happily, and stuffed the extra copy of the script into his brief case.

We’ll never know if Steven Moffat really did write the story of that morning on set. The only consolation I can provide, perhaps, is what follows: a version of what might’ve happened had Steven written such a piece after having taken down said notes if said scene on set really had occurred… so please, enjoy.


	2. O is for...

It was nearly 2am when Matt Smith tripped over the threshold of his rented flat. As wired as he was after shooting all day though, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get any real sleep for another three or more hours. He shucked off his peacoat and let it fall to the floor beside the pile of discarded loafers and converse before wandering into the kitchen to make himself some tea.

By the time he was stripped to his pants and settling into bed with a steaming cuppa his mind still wasn’t any quieter, so he decided to turn on the telly. He was idly flicking through the channels when he caught a glimpse of those unmistakable Kingston curls. Switching it back and turning on the guide, he soon learned that he was watching Croupier, a ’99 film starring a younger but equally sexy Alex Kingston alongside Clive Owen. Luckily he’d only missed a few minutes so far, so he sipped up the last bit of his tea and snuggled further down under his duvet to watch.

It struck him more than once during the movie that his dear co-star Alex truly was a brilliant actress, not to mention bloody attractive. To be perfectly honest, he’d had a massive crush on her since the moment they met, but then again who didn’t feel that away about Alex Kingston? As he watched her glide across his screen, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind for fear dwelling on them would only make them stronger and more dangerous.

She’d aged since this was filmed, he knew, but he had a feeling—if what he could see when she was just wearing River’s low-cut, tightly fitted outfits was anything to go by—that she was still rather magnificent. He was just beginning to inwardly rebuke himself for imagining her naked when his reverie was interrupted by the sight of her standing there smirking on his screen, just as naked as she’d been in his thoughts.

His eyes grew wide and he sat up and leaned forward a little to get a better look. _God, she’s glorious,_ he thought. It was no secret The Kingston was flirty as hell, and on set she and Matt had developed a habit of trading dirtier and dirtier innuendos to see who’d back off blushing first, but somehow he’d never let himself truly think of her this way. _Good thing too,_ he thought, _or The Doctor’d have to wear much looser fitting trousers._

Before realizing what he was doing, Matt’s hand was slipping beneath the covers in an attempt to relieve the ache that had been swelling between his legs. He wasn’t sure when he paused the telly; all he knew is he wasn’t about to let the image of naked Alex leave his screen any sooner than it had to. He caressed her fondly with his eyes, thinking of what it might be like to feel those perfect breasts in his own hands, to hear that impossibly sensual growl of a voice telling him how close she was, how hot he was making her…

Before long he was expending himself into his hand, stiffening and arching under the sheets of his wide bed with a guttural noise he swallowed back as quietly as possible. Once his thoughts had cleared and his muscles relaxed enough that he could open his eyes again, he immediately fixed them again on the frozen picture of topless Alex on his television screen. _Bloody hell,_ he thought with a sigh, running his hand through his flop of chestnut hair. _River and the Doctors’ chemistry’ll be just splendid tomorrow, provided I can control myself._

Matt/The Eleventh Doctor slept soundly, dreaming only of his River and all of the things he imagined he could do to her once the Tardis doors were shut. If only the poor bloke could realise it isn’t just River Song and The Doctor who’ve been holding back their warm fuzzy feelings and blinding attraction for one another…

~~~

When Alex got back to her flat that night, she felt a strange mixture of exhausted and wired. With the knowledge that even in her best of moods she wasn’t too good at getting real sleep, she set about having the sort of pampering, self-indulging night she so desperately needed.

Filling the bathtub with hot water and aromatic lavender salts and pouring herself a generous glass of white wine, she shed her clothes and stepped in with a contented sigh. She hummed as the warmth enveloped her, letting her sore back relax as she stretched out and put her feet up on the opposite rim. She’d bundled her hair in a loose knot atop her head in hopes it wouldn’t get wet, but when she shifted to place her emptied glass on the counter it twisted out of its bun and fell partly into the sudsy water.

With such intense fatigue and the considerable dose of wine running through her veins, she found herself giggling softly at the way her hair seemed all too often to have a mind of its own. Pulling it out of the elastic and draping it over the edge of the porcelain tub, she settled her head back and let her eyes fall closed.

Alex found her thoughts wandering—as they so frequently did as of late—to her dashing co-star Matt. Impossible as it was to deny her attraction to the young man, somehow Alex’d been able to keep her musings on him largely family-show-appropriate… until that particular night, that is.

Before she could stop them, her hands were trailing down her body, slowly brushing and caressing all her most sensitive bits. Mossy green eyes still tightly shut, she grazed a few fingers over one nipple, feeling it harden immediately, before cupping her whole breast in her palm. Repeating the process on her other side {and all the while conjuring up vividly detailed mental images of Matt Smith’s long fingers taking the place of her own}, just a minute or two later she found herself sighing loudly and desperately needing more.

Standing to her feet and climbing out of the bathtub as quickly as she could without slipping on the slick tile, Alex grabbed a fluffy white towel before deciding she didn’t care enough to fully dry herself off. A few seconds of quick pat-drying and she was stepping out of the steamy loo and into her cooler bedroom, the temperature combined with her dripping skin making her nipples draw pert once more. Throwing herself down on the plush comforter, she let one hand lazily draw circles up and down her damp torso as her other arm stretched out to open the drawer of her nightstand.

She didn’t bother to shut the drawer, instead leaving it hanging open as she flicked on one of her trusty Rabbits and ran it down from her collar bone to her navel to the triangle of neatly trimmed hair between her thighs. Wet as she already was both from the bath water and her own growing arousal, the purple rubber toy slid easily inside of her. She closed her eyes again, imagining it was Matt filling her so perfectly, Matt curling his fingers over her stomach lovingly, and Matt pressing carefully at her clit in time with the rhythm of himself inside of her.

Alex felt herself nearing climax and bit her lip against a noisy moan. When she finally came though, with a deep, warm sort of orgasm she hadn’t felt in quite some time, she couldn’t help but let Matt’s name fall from her lips.

Turning the Rabbit off and letting it fall beside her on the covers, Alex kept her eyes closed. If she imagined hard enough, it was almost as if Matt was there curled around her, cooing in her ear as she wound down from her orgasm and wiping stray curls from her forehead. Much to her own surprise, when she did open her eyes again a matter of moments later, a cool tear streaked down her cheek.

Wriggling slowly underneath the sheets of her too-empty queen sized bed, she lay her head down and let the silent teardrops soak into her satin pillow. As she drifted into a light sleep, Alex rationalised with herself. She’d just been alone too long, she decided, and it was late and she was tired. Of course it wasn’t just Matt making her cry... of course not.

And so poor Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston slept a fitful sleep.


	3. V is very, very...

When Alex arrived on set the following morning, Matt was already sitting at their customary table with two steaming hot cups of tea. She let her coat and bag—which were dripping from Cardiff’s trademark early-morning drizzle—fall to the floor and slumped into the seat next to his with a sigh.

“Morning, Kingston,” he grinned at her with as much cheese as he could muster, whilst simultaneously pushing her steaming tea towards her like one might drop a mouse into a snake’s cage.

“Thank you, darling,” she said, doing her best to convey her genuine gratitude. She never had understood how he managed to be such a morning person, but she was grateful for it all the same, especially as it had turned into this rather adorable habit of bringing her tea and sometimes even scones in the mornings they had to shoot before 8am. He knew just how she liked it, and no matter when she got there, it was always just the right temperature; she’d no idea how he managed that, probably just some sort of I’m-the-Doctor-voodoo or something.

Drawn out of her mental fog by his arm wrapping around her shoulders, she realised he’d been saying something, presumably to her.

“What was that, Matthew?”

“Oh, don’t ‘Matthew’ me! You aren’t my mother!” he huffed adorably.

“Practically could be though, dear,” she laughed dryly as she tipped her mug back to take a long drink of the hot liquid, but when she glanced back at him over the rim of her cup his expression was one of absolute shock and appall.

“Alex, don’t say such things! God, if I ever did the things I get to do to you on set to my mother… well let’s just say that’d be a whole other kind of mother-son bond. Like, like what’s-is-name… Oedipus something or other…”

Rolling her eyes with a small smile, Alex struggled not to blush, his comment reminding her suddenly of her moment alone the previous night. Shaking her head as if doing so might make the inappropriate thoughts of Matt slip out and away, Alex drained the last of her tea.

“Besides,” Matt began again in a lower voice, “that kiss last week was much better than my mother’d ever do.” With a wink and a cheeky grin in her direction, he extricated his lanky limbs from the chair and scurried away towards Karen and Arthur.

It was going to be a long day, Alex decided.

~~~

After a few splendidly successful hours of filming, Team Tardis was ordered to take an extra-long lunch break, as a reward for their “magnanimous skill, stellar efficiency and overall brilliance,” as one Scottish screenwriter put it after their last take.

As soon as they were released, one Matt Smith mumbled something inaudible to Arthur and scurried away towards his trailer.

“What’s up with him?” Karen said, quirking one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

“Oh, God only knows,” Arthur answered with a sigh. “Probably off to save the world and woo the girl and all that, you know.”

“And is there any specific girl in our dear Matthew’s life as of late?” Alex did her best to make the question sound breezy, simply inquiring after the social engagements of a dear friend conversationally. Of course it wasn’t as if she cared if he did, she’d just like to know. {Alright, of course she sodding cares, she has a bloody massive crush on the poor young man… but anywho, back to our story.}

Kazza let out a brazen laugh, her slick auburn hair falling down her back as she tilted her face up.

Giving her a look, Arthur paused before turning back to Alex with an answer.

“Not to my knowledge, no. Poor bloke’s not seen anyone at all since that wench Daisy wrecked ‘im… It’s a bloody waste of a handsome man, if you ask me.”

“Arthur, is there something you’d like to tell us?” Karen lifted her eyebrows at him teasingly, a smug grin pulling at her lips.

“Oi! No! He’s just my mate, thas’ all, and I care about him,” Arthur insisted. “I’d just like to see him happy again,” he remarked more softly, stubbing the toe of his sneaker into the dirt beneath their feet.

“He will be Arthur, I promise. There’s no way a young man like that’ll stay mopey and single for much longer, I promise.” Alex patted him on the back maternally, watching his eyes for any sign that he believed what she was saying.

“Yeah, I know,” he grumbled, and wrapped an arm companionably around her shoulders.

“I’m starving, let’s get a move on, you two!” Karen flitted off in the direction of the refreshments table, calling over her shoulder as she went.

When Arthur took a step forward and Alex didn’t move to follow, he turned to look at her again. “You coming, Alex?”

“No… no, I think I’ll go check on Matt actually, if you think that’d be okay.”

“Of course, he adores you. It’ll probly make his day,” Arthur answered with a warm smile.

“See you in a bit then?”

“Yeah.”

With one last shared grin, the pair went their separate ways.

When Alex arrived at Matt’s trailer, she politely knocked at the door a few times before stepping back to wait for an answer. When none came, she waited a minute or two before knocking again, now a bit more loudly.

Peppered with some muffled cursing and a noisy thump, she heard Matt making his way across the trailer towards the door. _Oh damn, I hadn’t meant to disturb him, not if he was busy or… or just taking a moment to himself or something… I should just leave now._

Calling out as sweetly as she could, Alex took another step down. “Sorry Matt, ‘s just me, Alex… no worries, I’ll come back later—” Her apology was cut off by the door being suddenly ripped open by an intense-looking Matt.

“Darling?” she looked at him quizzically, taking in his rumpled shirt and the fact that he stood before her trouser-less.

Running a nervous hand through his mop of hair, he gestured her inside. “Please, no please come in, ‘Lex, it’s no trouble at all...” As he turned and walked back out of sight into his trailer, Alex did her best not to stare at his adorable arse, clad only in the silly blue-and-yellow striped pants he was wearing.

Alex followed wordlessly, shutting the door behind her.

When she turned to look at her co-star once more, she found him standing less than a metre away from her, his eyes fixed intently on her face. Once her eyes met his, Matt ran his gaze slowly down her form, lingering on the peak of cleavage her costume revealed and the curve of her hips flaring out from her small waist.

“Um… Matt?” Suddenly all too aware that she was being checked out by a half-dressed Matt Smith, Alex felt her heart begin to pound and her breathing grow shallow.

“Alex?” he growled back, his voice an octave lower than normal and decidedly rougher. He took one step towards her. Now they were only a half a metre apart.

“Matt, what’re you…” he took another step closer, and Alex couldn’t help but bite her lip in anxiety.

Darkened eyes fastened now on her slightly parted lips, Matt moved again so that there were scarcely centimetres between their bodies. “Alright, that’s it,” he said, and grabbed her by the shoulders with surprising force.

It wasn’t til his lips had been on hers for a solid two or three seconds that Alex actually registered that _Matt Bloody Smith_ was kissing her, and not just because it was in some script.

Unable to stop herself from responding to his fervent mouth, her hands found their way up around his neck and wound into his impossibly silky hair. He answered with a soft moan, pushing his torso all along her front so that she could feel him, feel his heart beating wildly, feel his chest rising and falling rapidly, feel his… _oh my._

With Matt’s erection pressing into her stomach and his hands creeping beneath the hem of her top, Alex was in heaven. Mind clouded by bliss, she let herself just enjoy the sensations of him for a moment, scraping her nails lightly up his back and delighting in the grunts it incited.

Mouthing down Alex’s neck and collar bone wetly, Matt reflected that this probably wasn’t the safest place or time to be doing this. Funny enough though, he absolutely couldn’t bring himself to care. It wasn’t his fault she’d walked in on him just as he’d been giving himself a good wank and watching Moll Flanders. It wasn’t his fault she’d looked so damn delicious just standing in his doorway, biting her lip as she always did when she was nervous, not realizing how much the little mannerism turned him on.

Alex seemed to remember where they were at about the same time, but she evidently possessed more self control than he did at the moment. “Matt, no… this is… this is just so not a good idea, darling…” she breathed the words out somewhere by his ear sounding genuinely a bit distressed, though her hands were still gripping his back tightly to hold his body to hers.

“But God, Alexxx…” He nipped gently at the neckline of her blouse and began to kiss along the tops of her breasts. Alex moaned and promptly forgot about any thought she’d had seconds before about trying to end their little encounter.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this immensely,” she purred after another minute of sighs and moaning, “but might I ask what brought this on?”

“I… alright, so I finally watched some of your films the other night…” if she wasn’t so flushed with wanting she might have thought to feel indignant, but Alex was far beyond caring as his long fingers ran up and down her spine.

“Oh?” she said with a low giggle.

“Yes. Croupier, and then Essex Boys, and now I’m on to Moll…”

She pulled back to meet his eyes. “And what did you think, darling?”

A devilish smirk lit up his boyish features. “I think you know damned well what I think, Kingston…” and with that, he slid one of those blessedly long fingers beneath the cup of her bra to play with a nipple.

Arching up into him, she couldn’t help but moan quite loudly. Finally, Alex was being touched intimately by this dashing young man, the one she’d secretly wanted for so long, the one she was sure would never have her...

A loud pounding on the door made the couple freeze instantaneously.

It was Kazza’s peppy Scottish brogue they heard coming through the door seconds later. “Hey, you! It’s time to be filming again, so you’d better hurry on up with whatever husband-and-wifey things you’re carrying on with in there and get on set in ten, or Moffat’ll have a stroke!”

Matt immediately dropped his hands to his sides, looking down at his stocking-clad feet almost pitifully. His cheeks were red and his chestnut hair sexily mussed.

For a few lengthy seconds, the only sound in the room was that of their heavy, laboured breathing.

“I’ve… I should go,” Alex said quietly, breaking the tense silence.

Their eyes met once more and Matt practically flew towards her again, pinning her to the door of his trailer with one last desperate kiss.

With mutual sighs they finally parted, and Alex whipped the door open and then shut again behind her before either of them could get too carried away. Once outside she took a few seconds to straighten her clothes and wipe the taste of his mouth from her neck as best she could.

_Bloody hell._

And so, dear reader, if it isn’t already clear by this point, let me spell it out for you plain: Matt Smith and Alex Kingston had some serious sexual tension issues to sort out. No matter though; there are still a chapters left in which to resolve that delicious little dilemma.


	4. E is even more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're looking for the lemon, it's in here. ;)

Matt hadn’t been able to think about anything but Alex for the last six hours.

After she’d left him in his trailer with a certain painfully unresolved personal issue, what else was he to do but flick his telly back on, find the place he’d left off in Moll Flanders and resolve it himself to the sound of her voice?

The damned woman didn’t even know that she was doing it; that was the truly mind-boggling piece of this. Alexandra Kingston was too obviously gorgeous a human being to not have at some point realised her own attractiveness, but from what Matt could tell, it seemed she’d developed some _beyond irrational_ belief that her sex appeal had faded away along with her youth.

In all honesty, Matt regarded his curvaceous co-star the same he did a fine wine: the years only increased the intensity and complexities of her flavor, making it all the more pungent and altogether impossible for him to ignore. She was delicious like a perfectly ripened peach, and who would prefer the stiff sourness of an underripe one? And God, he’s thinking now that he’s really got to stop comparing her to food and drink, no matter how badly he craves the taste of her on his lips again.

He’d spent the past few months trying to pretend he just admired her talent. While he’d once been so determined to ignore his growing feelings for Alex, now that both his heart and his er— _body—_ were making such compelling arguments to the contrary, he was virtually powerless against the invisible force drawing him to her.

As he watched her leave the set for her car a matter of hours later, something clicked and he suddenly made up his mind: if there really was any shred of a chance that she wanted him too, he would have Alex Kingston, and he would have her tonight.

 

~~~

"Hi," Alex said, as close to sounding shy as Matt had ever heard her in his life. She bit her lip the way she always did when she nervous, unknowingly performing the thoughtless gesture that was Matt's ultimate undoing.  
  
Without warning or response, he crossed the threshold into her apartment and shut the door behind him. He pounced at her, grabbing her by the waist with both hands and looking down at her with such an intense gaze she felt kinetically forced to meet his darkened eyes.  
  
"Tell me you don't want this too, Alex... just say you don't want it and I'll go." Matt ran one hand through his hair and around to scratch at the back of his neck, exchanging his own nervous tick for her lip-chewing. It was adorable. If she wasn't so worried she'd scare him off, Alex might've jumped him right then and there without anther word.  
  
She paused a moment, searching his face for signs that he might be unsure about this. His handsome young features stayed very still, his eyes softening as he awaited her answer. Alex wasn't a psychologist, but then Matt had never been all that difficult to read. A quick glance up at him said it all: he was 103% sure about this; he genuinely cared that she felt comfortable. He was a little bit nervous, but emboldened by months of unexpressed desire.  
  
Matt, conversely, was somewhat of the emotionally oblivious persuasion, and still looked up at her expectantly. _How can he not see the ravenous lust in my eyes?_ “Of course I want this, and have done for quite some time,” she says softly, but he’s still standing there, motionless. _God, is the man completely daft?_  
  
Alex raised herself up on tiptoe and brushed her lips very gently across his.  
  
"Is that a--"  
  
"Yesss." She cut him off with an insistent kiss at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Matt slowly drew back, his hands still gripping either side of her torso protectively. An idiotic grin spread across his face.  
  
"Really?" He said, every bit the giddy schoolboy. He reminded her so much of the Doctor in that instant, and it brought a silly grin to her face.  
  
She smiled back up at him and barely had a chance to nod before he'd very literally swept her off her feet.  
  
Twirling gently with Alex still scooped in his long arms, he began humming Nat King Cole and planting little kisses all over her face and neck. She giggled happily as he waltzed in the general direction of the bedroom.

He dropped her gracelessly onto her bed and turned to shut the door. When he pivoted to face her again, his breath stuttered in his lungs. How on earth she’d managed to disrobe so fast he did not know, but Alex’s dress was on the floor and he was struck speechless by the sudden reveal of so much curvy goddess-ness.

“Oh darling, don’t tell me you’ve finally run out of clever lines?” She smirked amusedly at his blushing face.

“N-n…no, course not,” he breathed. When he climbed up onto the bed and hovered over her though, he found himself suspended over her luscious body by one strong small hand.

“Don’t you think you’re wearing a bit too much clothing there, Matthew? It‘s quite unfair.”

With a chuckle he drew back to divest himself of shirt and trousers. “My sincerest apologies, Miss Kingston.” His eyes glittered with mischief as he finally settled against her body.

It wasn’t easy to focus on other things with so much of Alex’s warm bare skin pressed along his, but he did his best to lavish her with the affection she so desperately deserved. Sprinkling kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders, he concentrated on finding her sensitive spots.

By the time Matt reached the tops of her breasts, Alex’s breathing had become labored. When he reached around behind her she helpfully arched her back, and he unclasped and removed her purple lace bra with ease. He found her honey-rose nipples raised and waiting for him and eagerly swept his tongue around and over one, then the other. This elicited from her a series of shiver-inducing sighs.

Matt continued to crawl down her body, and as he kissed wetly over her ribs and soft stomach he felt her hands move from his back up to scratch at his scalp pleasantly. After a few minutes of relishing her top half, Matt propped himself up on his elbows and simply admired the expanse of gorgeous skin laid out before him.

“Do you have any idea how sodding _sexy_ you are, Alex?”

She reddened a bit, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

“But honestly; you must know…?”

“Oh Matt, you’re such a sweetheart… I think I’ll keep you,” she murmured, hands wandering down his neck and shoulders possessively.

“Seriously though; if you don’t know, I feel I’m duty-bound to show you.”

She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to answer but was quickly silenced by his long fingers running along the inside of her thighs.

“Well then,” she said breathlessly, “who am I to interfere?”

Matt looked every bit like the cat who’d gotten the cream as he slunk down her body, hands still tickling teasingly up her legs.

Finally Matt came to the waistband of her lacey knickers. With careful teeth he took the edge of them in his mouth and drew them down across her pelvic bone until he could smell her redolent arousal. She shivered as he dragged both hands down the sides of her waist to slip the fabric further down her legs.

Once the scrap of lacey material lay atop its matching bra on the carpet, Matt took a deep breath and kissed her on the mouth sweetly. A few protracted seconds later, his lips at last met with her heat. She inhaled sharply as he opened her up with long, gentle fingers and began exploring her folds with his tongue.

She tasted pleasantly salty, he thought, as he licked around in search of the tiny bud that he so hoped would prove Alex was indeed “quite the screamer.” When he successfully located and began to press and suck at her clit, Alex moaned at length. Matt stifled a grin and continued.

After a few minutes of careful licks and nips, Matt dared a glance up at Alex’s face. Her hair appeared, if possible, even wilder than usual. Her lips parted and her eyes shut tightly, breathing erratically and completely bare under him, Matt was positive that Alexandra Kingston had never looked more alluring or more beautiful. That was of course the moment she choose to play with both of her pebbled nipples with her own fingers, instantaneously proving him wrong.

“Christ.”

“O’no, Alex’ll do just fine, darling…” the words came out all in one rush of breath. She was clearly getting close.

Tearing his eyes away from her upper body, Matt lapped at her with renewed fervor. In seconds her orgasm pulsed through, beginning between her legs and blooming out until her whole body felt alight with the glorious pleasure of it.

He rubbed her through her climax, his eyes never leaving her face, and then lay down beside her. Wrapping a gangly arm across her stomach, he waited for her to turn her face to his. When she did he snogged her passionately, letting her taste herself on his lips.

“You are… bloody amazing.”

“Only for you, Kingston.” He smirked playfully and tucked some stray curls behind her ear so he could better caress her cheek.

As she came back to earth Alex was very much aware of his hardness nestled against her thigh, and rolled onto her side so that they were face-to-face. When she undulated her hips forward into him he groaned.

“I suppose that’s not just where you keep your sonic screwdriver, then…?”

They proceeded to make love once, twice, thrice… Oh God knows, they shagged like rabbits late into the night is the point really. Matt had never been more turned on, or more in awe of a single woman’s physical and internal beauty. Alex couldn’t ever recall feeing so cherished.

They fell asleep curled together like vines, utterly happy and sated.


	5. Love is all that I can give to you

When Alex awoke the next morning and felt without moving that her bed was empty as ever, a wave of nausea coursed through her involuntarily. _Oh God,_ she thought, _what have I done?_

Just as she was preparing to curl in on herself and have a good long cry, she heard the melodic ding-ding-ding of the bells that hung on her flat’s front door, followed immediately by a soft curse, some shuffling and a series of clattering noises coming from the kitchen. By the time Matt made it to her room, brandishing a damp umbrella in one spindly-fingered hand and clutching a champagne flute filled with wildflowers in the other, Alex was sitting up against her pillows.

“Good Mo’, my beautiful Kingston!” The giddy grin on Matt’s face faltered slightly when he realised he’d forgotten to deposit the wet umbrella in the foyer, but after a slight pause he unceremoniously let it fall to the carpet, muttered something to the effect of “jus water” and climbed up onto the bed.

An expectant gleam in his eyes, Matt held the makeshift vase out towards her. She could see now that the glass was overflowing with daffodils, oxlips and bluebells he must’ve picked for her himself, their petals still dotted with Cardiff’s customary morning rain.

It was then that Alex finally did burst into tears.

Hastily setting the vase down on her nightstand, Matt shucked off his loafers and crawled up so that he could hold her with her head resting on his chest.

“Alex, what’s wrong? Have I already buggered things up?” He seemed honestly concerned as he brushed stray curls from her face and sought her wet eyes.

“Oh, don’t fuss darling, it’s just old hag hormones… I cry a lot lately,” she said quickly, wiping her face with the back of one small hand.

“Oh stop that, you aren’t old!”

She gave him a look.

“Really! And honestly, you think I’d care about something like that anywho?” His childish stubbornness made her laugh through her tears.

“Of course not, Matt, I know you,” she began, doing her best to give him a genuine smile. “I just don’t want to hold you back… I don’t want all the tabloids screaming ‘MATT SMITH SHAGS COSTAR SAME AGE AS HIS MOTHER’ and the like, especially when God only knows you could have any girl you wanted, any young, carefree, model-perfect—” before Alex could get any more worked up, he shushed her with a gentle finger over her lips. Inhaling deeply as if to better prepare himself for a speech, Matt took both her hands in his own and stared into her eyes until she met his gaze.

“Alex, my love—God, I cannot even believe I’m having to do this…!—do I really need to explain to you _in words_ just how stunning you are?” He cupped her face in his hand with such gentleness she felt a tear slip down her face entirely without her permission.

“Yes please,” she whispered, locking her eyes with his.

“Well. First off…” he spoke slowly, like he was thinking through each and every word. “Firstly, there’s your bloody gorgeous _hair._ ” He wrapped a lock of it around his pointer finger with a look of utmost reverence. “I mean, just look at it Kingston—well, you’ve seen it I suppose—all this glorious curliness would make _anyone_ into a hair fetishist!”

She giggled softly. “Tell me more.”

“Secondly, there’s that beautiful smile of yours, the one that lights up whole rooms, whole planets really… the one you wear when you’re with Salome. The one I’ll spend my life trying to bring to your face again and again.”

“Oh, Matt…,” her words trailed off into silence as she felt another wave of happy tears spring to her eyes.

“Yes, that one right there,” he said happily, bopping her on the nose and grinning down at her like she’d just given him the secret to the universe.

“Thirdly, there’s those astonishing eyes… green-blue-whatever they are, sometimes I think we should devise a whole new colour just to describe them effectively.” He wiped the wetness from her cheek tenderly and pressed a delicate kiss there.

“Fifth of all, there’s—”

“Fourth, darling,” she chided, an irrepressible smile on her face.

“Fourth, Fifth, Thirty-Seventh I don’t care!” he said, somehow managing to flail a bit even when they were wrapped so tightly around each other. “Everything about you is beautiful, Alexandra Elizabeth, and I plan to convince you of that fact no matter how long it takes. Would you like me to continue listing?”

“Oh but Matthew dear; there are so many other things we could be doing right now,” she purred, her smile fading into a positively wicked smirk.

“But I haven’t even gotten to your fabulous tits yet!” Matt said with an impish pout, and they both burst into fits of raucous laughter while he tickled her rather viciously.

Once they’d calmed a bit, she glanced up again to see him staring intensely into her eyes.

“Oh don’t worry, sweetie; we’ve got all the time in the world,” Alex said quietly, smiling up at Matt with her bravest of smiles.

“Why were you crying, earlier?”

Alex had by then all but forgotten the dried tear tracks on her cheekbones, and Matt’s unadulterated sweetness made a laugh bubble up from her lungs.

“I’d just… I’d forgotten what it’s like to… to feel truly loved, that’s all,” she almost whispered the words, as if afraid saying it aloud would break the spell.

“Alex?” he said quietly. She looked up at him, her vivid green eyes moist again. “I love you too, you daft woman.” Matt then proceeded to recommence his tickle attack on Alex, pushing her down under him on the bed and running his long fingers up and down her soft body until she was breathless with laughter.

Needless to say, Matt and Alex were in love. Nice that they finally realised it though, hmm? Anyway, they went on to consummate that love more than once that morning, just as they have done on mornings, afternoons, tea-times and night times since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Carolyn and anyone else reading enjoyed this fic, and please do let me know if there are any typos or silly little mistakes that I didn't catch. ♥


End file.
